


A Kind Heart

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Buried Alive, Whumptober 2020, no one dies, rated mature for the attempted murder bit but nothing is very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin is a trusting and kind child. That is soon to change.For Whumptober 2020
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Kind Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng writing on my phone in school instead paying attention in class haha😎
> 
> Whumptober Day 4 :  
> Buried Alive

People were cruel. Yet Merlin always tried to see the good in everyone's heart. He was trusting and kind, a virtue which many took for granted.

It's a wonder how he kept faith for so long, especially growing in such small town as Ealdor.

Merlin was a bastard child, and that got him enough cruelty. His magic would only double the insults thrown his way.

Which is why he jumped at the opportunity of friends. A group of three kids had approached him and asked if he'd like to play in the woods with them.

Merlin was only 10, the other kids looking maybe a few summers older than him. He agreed and ran into the forest with them. 

Merlin, still innocent to the malicious intent people so often had, put his trust in these children, following them deeper into the woods.

The older kids slowed down, Merlin following suit.

"So what are we playing?" Merlin asked.

One kid laughed.

"Did you really think we'd play with a sorcerer? A bastard child?"

Merlin flinched, taking a half step back.

"We thought we'd do a service to the village and make you disappear," The oldest explained.

"What?" Merlin fearfully sputtered.

Before he could try to run away, two of the children grabbed him and drug him to a pre dug hole.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Merlin thrashed, tears erratically falling.

"If you say so," One of the kids holding him said.

They threw Merlin down in the hole, snickering. He landed roughly on his side, and groaned.

Then, he felt a tickle. He looked up to see the kids pushing the big pile of the dirt.

He tried to sit up, to try and get out, but his side screamed in protest. Merlin winced and fell back on his side.

He began sobbing and the dirt began to cover him.

And then he got angry.

He just wanted a friend. He just wanted a normal life. Why can't people be nice? Every time they turned against him, no matter what. Was this all that would happen to him? It wasn't fair.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold before he knew it, and he screamed out in rage.

The dirt lifted, and Merlin hovered out of the pit.

The village children fell back in shock.

Merlin's eyes shone gold, sending the kids flying back. He lowered back to the ground and collapsed.

Merlin sobbed. He looked up to see the kids shakily standing back up.

"Leave!" Merlin screamed.

They quickly scampered away.

Merlin sobbed again, laying down on the rough forest floor. 

_Shhh, rest Emrys. It won't always be this way. ___

__Merlin felt the magic of the Earth wrap around him, and he relaxed, falling asleep._ _

__A kind heart, surrounded by the coldness of cruelty. That's how it would always be._ _


End file.
